Por ultima vez
by Shoseiki
Summary: Sakura no puede controlar sus impulsos y va en busca de Naruto, para confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero él dudará de sus palabras. Por una vez, se olvidarán de sus familias y parejas, entregándose a la ardiente pasión que los quema. ¡NaruSaku! ¡lemon!


**N/A:** Este Oneshot nació de una tarde de vacaciones, en la que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. De casualidad me puse a ver algunas escenas de la película Boruto, cuando de pronto vi una imagen Naruhina. No voy a negar que me molestó mucho, hasta creo que eche humo por las orejas ¬.¬ Y para descargar mi ira, hice varios Oneshot. Este es uno de ellos, el otro se llama **"La más dolorosa despedida"**

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia si es mía, no le doy permiso a NADIE de publicarla en otro foro o adaptar la trama a otros personajes.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

 **.**

 **Historia NaruSaku**

" **Por última vez"**

 **Capitulo único**

—¿Qué pasa contigo Sakura? Cada vez te veo peor, sé perfectamente que disimulas delante de Sarada. Pero a mí no me engañas.

—Ayer lo vi— respondió frotándose la frente con los dedos —y te juro que estuve a punto de…

—Anda, dilo. Conmigo no tienes por qué contenerte.

—Estuve a punto de besarlo, pero logré controlarme. Me cuesta mucho verlo con Hinata, el solo imaginar que la besa me hierve la sangre.

—Perdona que te lo diga, pero no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarle. Desde hace mucho tiempo que lo perdiste. Además tu estas…

—Estoy casada con Sasuke— completo decepcionada —lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo. Todos los días me levanto con eso en mi mente para no buscar a Naruto y confesarle mis sentimientos. Pero dime… ¿Cómo hago para olvidarlo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para arrancármelo del corazón?

—No lo sé frentona, solo tú puedes hacerlo.

Ino y Sakura tenían una conversación de amigas en el despacho de ésta última. De nuevo ella no mostraba entusiasmo ni las energías que normalmente lucia. Desde que se rindió ante los sentimientos que sentía por el rubio, nada volvió a ser igual. Solo su hija Sarada, podía hacerla sonreír.

Sin embargo, se sentía incompleta. Su hija no podía llenar el enorme vacío que le producía ver al Hokage con su flamante esposa, Hinata Hyuga. Presenciar como salían agarrados de las manos, se daban besos y abrazos en las calles, le generaban unos celos terribles. Tenía que respirar profundo para ocultar la vena que sobresalía en su hermosa frente. Pero nada era suficiente, pues irremediablemente llegaba de mal humor a su casa. Claro está, que nunca se lo mostraría a su hija. Cada vez que regresaba del trabajo, debía fingir que todo estaba bien, y que era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

¡Que estupidez! Y pensar que tantas veces Naruto la pretendía, y ella siempre lo rechazaba. ¿Ahora? Ahora daría lo que fuera por tener una tarde con él, en el lugar que fuera. Con solo su compañía y la de su hija, la felicidad la invadía enormemente. Pero… ¿Cómo hacer si uno de los dos faltaba? No existía nada que pudiera consolarla.

—Debo irme ya, ¡nos vemos!

—Hasta mañana, cerda.

Nuevamente, la pelirrosa se quedaba en su oficina. Pensando en las miles de formas en que podía olvidarse de su amor imposible. Pero nada, absolutamente nada, era efectivo. "Me rindo, no puedo más" pensó cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el espaldar de la silla.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué justo ahora comprendía que lo que creía llamar cariño de amigos, era un fuerte amor? No, lo que sentía por el rubio, era mucho más que eso. Es como la necesidad asfixiante de percibir su aroma, ver su risa, sus ojos, su largo cabello rubio, sus marcas en las mejillas, su hermosa piel bronceada… todo, le encantaba todo de ese hombre.

—Ahora o nunca— se dijo a si misma agarrando su bolsa y saliendo de la oficina.

 **.**

 **.**

El Séptimo Hokage llegaba a su hogar, bastante agotado por el ajetreado día. Estaba fatigado de leer tantas solicitudes y documentos, jamás pensó que ser el líder de una aldea, tuviera tantas complicaciones. Se merecía una buena siesta y dormir como un recién nacido, eso se decía a sí mismo.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, notando que su ropa estaba un poco sucia. Con desgano fue al baño para luego ducharse, comer un poco de ramen y acostarse a dormir. Por suerte, Hinata y los niños no estaban, se habían ido a la casa de la familia Hyuga a pasar unas cuantas semanas de vacaciones.

Poco a poco comenzó a quitarse el traje de Hokage, la franela negra, los zapatos, el pantalón y todo lo demás. Cuando se metió en la ducha casi grita del frio, ¡esa agua estaba helada! Pero al cabo de unos segundos, subió la temperatura.

Se restregaba fuerte el jabón, quitándose la suciedad del sudor. Lavó su cabello y siguió un rato más bajo el chorro del agua, aprovechando el efecto relajante que tenía sobre él.

Suspiró a la vez que salía del cubículo de la ducha y buscaba la ropa en el armario, hasta que encontró su pijama y empezó a ponérsela. Solo se quedó en un pantalón corto que le llegaba a los muslos, dejando el resto de su cuerpo al aire libre.

Caminó hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera y buscó con la mirada el tazón de ramen instantáneo. Lo cogió y calentó en el microondas, para minutos después, comérselo tranquilamente en el sofá.

Bostezó al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos, indicando que ya tendría que irse a dormir. Se levantó y dejó el tazón vacío en la mesa, cuando caminaba a su habitación, un ruido en la puerta lo detuvo.

—¿Quién será a esta hora?— murmuró colocando la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Cuando la abrió quedo sorprendido, no esperaba esa visita a esas altas horas de la noche.

—Hola.

—Hola, Sakura-chan. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No, ¿puedo pasar?

—Si claro— respondió amablemente dándole espacio para entrar.

—¿Estas solo?— interrogó sin mirarlo.

—Eh, sí. Hinata y los niños están de viaje, vendrán en una semana.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la sala, pues la kunoichi pensaba en la manera que le diría de su amor al rubio. Por otra parte, el la veía de espaldas, admirando en la hermosa mujer que se había convertido.

—Es raro verte por aquí, tenías mucho tiempo que no me visitas en mi casa— comentó para romper el silencio.

—Naruto..- susurró girando para verlo, pero quedó muda al ver que solo un short de pijama cubría su hombría. Tragó grueso y lo miró directamente a los ojos —¿Eres feliz?

Esa pregunta desubicó al kitsune —¿Qué?

—Sí, quiero saber… si eres feliz.

—No entiendo a qué viene esto Sakura-chan.

—Lo sabes, pero no lo quieres aceptar— dijo acercándose a él.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?— preguntó para cambiar el tema.

—A veces me pregunto… Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de casarme con Sasuke, lo hubiera echo contigo…

El jinchuriki se rascó la nuca y suspiro cansado. La verdad es que no entendía porque Sakura hablaba sobre ese tema, que tanto le dolía. Decidió hacerse el desentendido y ofrecerle algo de comer. Dio unos pasos dirigiéndose hasta la cocina cuando una mano lo sujetó por el brazo.

—¿Amas a Hinata?

El giró lentamente la cabeza, para clavarle sus aguados ojos azules —¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué de repente quieres hablar sobre este tema?

—No has respondido mi pregunta.

—Yo a ella la quiero mucho, y a mis hijos los amo. Estoy feliz por ser el Hokage, siempre fue mi sueño desde niño. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—¿Dejaste de amarme?

Una tensión se apoderó del lugar, al igual que un desesperado silencio. El Uzumaki bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, pensando en que debía responder. Quería escapar de sus sentimientos, pero la pelirrosa lo tenía sujeto del brazo, impidiéndole la huida.

—Contéstame—suplicó deslizando su agarre hasta los dedos masculinos, entrelazando ambas manos.

Eso tensó más al chico, llevándolo al borde de la paciencia. Inconscientemente permitió que su cuerpo, se acercara hasta el de la mujer, quedando un mínimo espacio entre ellos —¿Qué te dicen mis ojos?

—Muchas cosas, pero prefiero oírlo de tus labios.

—No, no te amo.

–¡Mientes!— exclamó enojada.

—No tiene sentido hablar de esto Sakura-chan, te pido por favor, que olvidemos este tema para siempre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que temes?

—Nada, no le temo a nada— mintió, pues a lo único que le tenía miedo en ese momento, era a dejarse llevar por las incontenibles ganas de besarla y gritarle que si la amaba.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí.

Naruto se soltó del agarre y pasó sus manos por su rubio cabello, mostrando lo incomodo que se sentía con esa petición. Le era casi imposible obedecerla, ya que iba en contra de él mismo. ¿Cómo decirle que no sentía nada por ella? ¿Si un amor lo quemaba en el pecho queriendo salir a flote?

—¿Por qué insistes en saber qué es lo que siento? Confórmate con tener a Sasuke contigo, eso era lo que querías ¿no? ¡Entonces no entiendo porque rayos te importan mis sentimientos!

—¡Respóndeme si o no!

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma! ¡No puedo olvidarte! ¡Te llevo clavada aquí!— decía golpeándose el pecho —¡Aquí, de donde no he podido sacarte! ¿Contenta?

—No, no lo estoy– respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Basta…– suspiró quitando una pequeña lágrima que escapaba de su ojo izquierdo —tú tienes una familia y yo también, nada más importa. Si no tienes nada más que decir, por favor, retírate.

Haruno se dio la media vuelta para irse, tomó con su mano derecha el pomo de la puerta, iba a abrirla cuando su corazón de nuevo la dominó —No, no huiré de mis sentimientos por ti.

—No me mientas, no otra vez por favor. Suficiente tuve con que aquella vez me confesaras amor, un amor falso que nunca tuviste hacia mí. Y todo por recuperar a Sasuke…

—¡No es mentira! Lo que siento ahora por ti, es puro y verdadero.

—Cállate… cállate… cállate…— decía suavemente mientras la agarraba y acorralaba contra la pared, tapándole la boca con delicadeza. Cuando la tuvo cerca, junto su frente con la de ella.

Ambos se quedaron así por unos minutos, sin decir una palabra. Lentamente el rubio quitó la mano de la boca femenina, viendo aquellos labios carnosos y rosados que tanto lo atraían. Sakura sintió morir cuando lo tuvo así, a solo unos escasos milímetros de su boca. Ella se acercaba con intenciones de besarlo, pero él se lo impidió apartándose rápidamente.

—No, por favor no hagas más difíciles las cosas. Nada cambiará el rumbo de nuestras vidas, los dos seguiremos como hasta ahora, siendo los mejores amigos.

—¿Y este amor que? ¿Cómo hago para borrarlo?

—Muchas veces tuve que callarlo, ahora te toca a ti hacer lo mismo.

Eso dolió en el alma a la pelirrosa, quien empezaba a dejar que interminables lágrimas salieran de sus ojos verdes —Está bien. No insistiré más. Pero con una condición….

—¿Cuál?

—Sana este dolor que siento.

—¿Cómo?

—Así— contestó agarrándolo por la nuca y besándolo con pasión. Él de inmediato la pegó a su cuerpo y abrió la boca, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad ajena. Pasaron minutos así, degustando el sabor de sus labios. Hasta que el aire, comenzó hacerles falta. Trataban de alargar el beso hasta lo más que pudieran, como si fuesen a morir después de separarse.

Uzumaki finalizó el beso y comenzaba a alejarse cuando la chica lo detuvo negando con la cabeza —No, un beso no es suficiente.

—No puedo darte más.

—Necesito todo de ti— confesó tomando entre su boca el labio inferior del joven, estirándolo y saboreándolo.

—No puedo.

—Por favor…— rogó antes de besarlo intensamente. Naruto después de unos segundos de duda, se rindió a sus deseos. Con fuerza y lentitud comenzó a desabotonar la blusa femenina, torturando a la chica. Ella ya quería ser suya, sentirse mujer en sus brazos. Con sus bocas unidas en un excitante beso, daban algunos pasos hasta el sofá.

El Séptimo dio la vuelta para sentarse en el sofá, con la pelirrosa encima, sentada en su pelvis quedando frente a frente. Cuando el ultimo botón de la blusa fue liberado, bajó con suma delicadeza la prenda por los brazos de la mujer, mientras admiraba el sostén rosa delante de sus ojos.

Ella desesperada por continuar, lo agarró de a cada lado de la cara, besándolo ardientemente. Como consecuencia de eso, el ojiazul la apretó en la cintura con sus fuertes manos. Él tiernamente le quitó un mechón rosa que caía sobre sus ojos, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja —¿Estas segura de esto?

La ojijade asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, a la vez que poco a poco bajaba las manos por el pecho del rubio, delineando la forma de sus marcados músculos. Cuando llegó al inicio de los calzones, las manos masculinas la detuvieron, quitándolas de allí.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No, no puedo aprovecharme de ti. Esto no está bien Sakura-chan— respondió sentándola en el sofá y levantándose algo confundido.

—¿No me deseas? ¿Es eso?

—Por supuesto que te deseo, muero por hacerte el amor pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—No puedo olvidar que tenemos parejas, familias a quien les debemos respeto.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, analizando lo complicado de la situación. Pero decidió por única vez en su vida, olvidarse de todo y de todos. Con firmeza y seguridad se acercó al rubio, abrazándolo por la espalda y ubicando las manos en su abdomen —Por favor Naruto… olvídate de todo. Quiero que seas mío, aunque sea por una noche— susurraba detrás de su oreja, provocándole escalofríos en la espalda.

El Séptimo al sentir el cálido aliento detrás de su oído, y unas manos acariciando con desesperación su torso, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños intentando resistir —No sigas…

—Quiero ser tu mujer– fueron las últimas palabras de la chica, que lograron vencer la voluntad necia del ojiazul. Éste rápidamente se giró tomándola fuertemente por la nuca, y llevándola contra la pared.

Sus cuerpos quedaron unidos, menos sus bocas que todavía seguían separadas por unos pocos centímetros. Las respiraciones de ambos se mezclaban, al igual que sus refrescantes alientos.

—Sakura-chan….— susurró lamiéndose sus propios labios, alistándose para el apasionado beso que le daría.

—Te amo— fue la última frase de la kunoichi, antes de que Naruto se adueñara de sus labios. Los dos ladearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo, abriendo las bocas lo suficiente como para otorgar espacio a sus lenguas. Ella parecía querer comerse los labios masculinos, pues instintivamente, le mordió un poco fuerte el inferior.

Eso volvió loco al chico y la impulsó hacia arriba, colocando las manos en sus glúteos y obligándola a enredar las piernas a su cintura. Ejerció más presión en el abrazo, apretándola más contra la pared. Intencionalmente movió las caderas frotando su hombría con la entrepierna de la mujer, haciendo que por el contacto, escapara un gemido por parte de ambos.

Haruno se sintió en el cielo cuando el rubio besaba de manera hambrienta su cuello, dejándole evidentes marcas rojizas por todos lados. Un pequeño jadeo se escuchó de su boca, la cual a los segundos, fue presa de los labios de Naruto. Éste con fuerza ubicó las manos en su cintura, despegándola del muro y llevándola cargada hasta la habitación.

Cayeron tendidos en la cama, sin importarles el fuerte ruido que salió de ésta. La luz estaba apagada, así que solo la luz de la luna, los iluminaba. Se distanciaron por unos pequeñísimos milímetros, para mirarse a la cara y susurrar unas palabras.

—Dime que esto no es sueño… que al fin puedo sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío… que siempre serás mía…

—Siempre… siempre seré tuya. Me tendrás todas las noches, esperándote en mi cama. Mis ojos, mi boca, mi corazón, todo… todo mi ser te pertenece. Con tu amor me siento viva, tus labios sanan todo mi dolor. Sé que existen mil razones que me dicen que esto no puede ser…

La pelirrosa hizo una breve pausa, alzó su mano para quitarle al chico un mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos. Acarició su mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, deslizando un dedo sobre ellos —…pero necesito perderme en tu piel.

Los ojos del kitsune la miraban intensamente, haciendo eco en su cabeza la palabras escuchadas. Usó una de sus manos para recorrer desde el rostro, hasta la cintura femenina, cuando la tuvo allí, apretó con fuerza para resistir las ganas de devorarla en un segundo. Con lentitud acercó su rostro al de ella, besando fugazmente sus labios. Intencionalmente, la estaba provocando.

La ninja medico lo supo y con fuerza lo agarró por detrás de la cabeza, eliminando el espacio que había y uniendo sus bocas en un beso desenfrenado. Enseguida pudo sentir su boca siendo invadida por una cremosa y exquisita lengua. A medida que abrían más la boca, más calor recorría su bajo vientre.

Sus manos iniciaron un ardiente paseo por la espalda masculina, arañándola con suavidad hasta llegar al borde de los calzones, metiendo los dedos y deslizándolos hasta bajarlos a las fuertes piernas. De repente pudo sentir algo abultado: el miembro masculino. Debido a eso, un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y empezó a sudar de la excitación.

Su estado empeoró cuando Naruto besó lentamente su cuello, dejando rastros de saliva, mientras descendía por su pecho, abdomen y ombligo. Al sentir la fuerte respiración del chico, chocando contra esa piel, se mordió los labios. Segundos después abrió los ojos como platos, al ser salvajemente despojada del pantalón y tanga. Nunca pensó que su amor imposible fuera tan rudo, intenso y apasionado en la intimidad. No podía negar, que eso le encantaba.

En pocos segundos quedó completamente desnuda, a merced de la bestia feroz que la miraba con un profundo deseo. Los ojos del jinchuriki tenían fuego, un fuego que con cada segundo que pasaba, incrementaba su hambrienta sed.

Haruno se aferró a las sabanas, cuando su intimidad, comenzaba a ser víctima del más delicioso placer. Automáticamente arqueó la espalda, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su respiración se volvió descontrolada, pues no podía reprimir los gemidos que salían de su boca. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos fuertemente, cuando era invadida por un exquisito orgasmo. La sangre de su cuerpo se calentó, parecía estar en el mismo infierno ardiente.

La temperatura de su cuerpo seguía aumentando rápidamente, provocando que su respiración, se acelerara mucho más. De pronto su mente quedó en blanco, navegando por el placentero universo de la pasión. Minutos después regresó a la realidad, sintiendo como el rubio, mordisqueaba sus pezones.

Ella tomó fuerza y se impulsó, para girar y quedar sentada encima de él. Ya estando en esa posición, se inclinó hacia él para besarlo de manera apasionada y fogosa. Nuevamente ubicó sus manos en las sabanas, apretándolas como único método para controlarse.

Naruto luego de besar la boca de la pelirrosa, volvió a saborear sus pechos. Sacudiendo la cabeza y revolviendo sus rubios cabellos, excitándola aún más, como si eso fuera posible. Sus grandes manos acariciaban aquella suave y blanca espalda, hasta llegar a los duros y grandes glúteos. Los cuales apretó con fuerza, sintiendo como la chica se estremecía en sus brazos. Su miembro masculino empezaba a reclamar atención, pues tenía minutos sin ser atendido.

Agarrándola con maestría por la cintura, la alzó lo suficiente para acomodarla encima de su erecta hombría. Eso provocó que un grito escapara de los labios de Sakura, ya que su intimidad fue llena por completo. Como remedio al placer que comenzaba a matarla, mordió los hombros de ojiazul, generando que soltara un quejido. Con suavidad posó las delicadas manos encima del fuerte pecho masculino, empujándolo que se recostara en la cama. Cuando el chico lo hizo, ella bajó las manos a su marcado abdomen para empezar un sube y baja de caderas.

Al principio fue suave, moviendo su cintura eróticamente. Pero momentos después, aceleró drásticamente sus saltos. Gotitas de sudor cubrían sus cuerpos, acompañadas de la luz de la luna, dándoles una apariencia hermosa. Naruto no pudo contener sus impulsos y apretó la caderas de la médico, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y mordía los labios.

El cabello rosa de la joven caía encima de sus verdes ojos, impidiendo que observara la expresión de delirio del rubio. En su cara se reflejaba el inmenso placer que le provocaba tenerla así, encima de él, moviéndose de esa manera tan posesiva. Parecía que cabalgaba a un caballo rebelde. En ese momento, era ella la que tenía el control de la situación.

Minutos después los papeles cambiaron: Naruto la volteó para quedar entre sus piernas, con sus frente unidas. Debido a las aceleradas respiraciones, tenían entreabiertos los labios, para poder inhalar un poco más de oxígeno. Uzumaki suavemente, sin perder la velocidad de sus profundas embestidas, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella. Uniéndolas en un fuerte agarre, subiéndolas al mismo tiempo sobre su cabeza.

¿Ahora cómo iba Sakura a controlarse? Ni modo, tenía que aferrarse con todo a esas grandes manos.

—Naruto….— jadeó suavemente. Él alzó el rostro y vio algo que lo enamoró más: un brillo especial en los ojos de la médico. Uno que nunca había visto, pero que le encantó. No pudo contenerse y le robó un beso ardiente, que la dejó sin una pizca de aire.

El rubio movió frenéticamente sus caderas, embistiéndola con bastante fuerza. Segundos después, los dos soltaron un jadeo ronco, producto de otro nuevo orgasmo.

Enseguida, eyaculó dentro de ella. Sakura estaba casi desmayada cuando el ultimo pero más fuerte de todos los orgasmos, la inundó por completo. Perdió el conocimiento, solo podía sentir el enorme placer que recorría cada vena de su cuerpo.

El Séptimo dejó caer suavemente la cabeza encima de su cuello, totalmente agotado. Su respiración comenzaba a tomar un ritmo normal, al igual que la de su amante. Cuando se disponía a levantarse, unos brazos se lo impidieron, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Sakura-chan…

—Quédate así, por favor. No quiero separarme de ti.

La pasión con que habló ella, lo dejó sin argumentos para responder. Así que con mucho cuidado, se acomodó a su lado, dejando que la chica abrazara su musculoso torso. A los pocos minutos, se durmieron.

La luz del sol le pegaba en toda la cara, haciendo que se levantara y no pudiera conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Abrió lentamente los ojos, observando todo a su alrededor. Dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación.

—Anoche… Naruto y yo…

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al darse cuenta que no había nadie a su lado, solo las almohadas blancas. La tristeza y desilusión la embargaron, pues creyó que solo había sido un hermoso sueño.

Con desgano se levantó, caminando hasta el baño. Poco a poco empezó a quitarse la bata de dormir, cuando de pronto, algunas marcas en su cuerpo llamaron totalmente su atención.

—No puede ser…– susurró abriendo los ojos como platos, descubriendo que la noche que pasó con el Séptimo, fue real.

Su voluptuoso cuerpo poseía mordidas y grandes marcas rojizas, cortesía del jinchuriki. Lo que la asustaba era que las tenía en todo el cuerpo; desde su cuello hasta las piernas.

¡Por kami, ese hombre la devoró sin compasión! Pero más allá del susto que le daba que alguien más las viera, se encontraba la inmensa felicidad de haber sido suya. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba mordiéndose los labios memorizando el rico sabor del cuerpo masculino.

Su mente empezó a mostrarle escenas de la noche anterior, cuando suavemente besaba y lamía el marcado torso del rubio. Y así, con esas imágenes rondando su cabeza, se metió al baño a ducharse.

—Seguirás siendo mío… hasta que dejemos de existir— declaró sonriente. Sí, no podía negarlo, ese hombre era completamente suyo, sin importar su estado civil.

Sin duda eran el uno para el otro. Y lo seguirían siendo… hasta la eternidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **Aclaraciones:** Con respecto a la última parte, pues el bombón de Naruto la llevó hasta su casa, recostándola en la cama, después de pasar la noche juntos.

 **N/A:** ¡Rayos! Creo que se me pasó la mano con el lemon, espero no haberles provocado un derrame nasal jajajaja mi ira llegó demasiado lejos con este fic xD hasta sudé del calor que sentía escribiendo jeje es broma, ya estoy acostumbrada a escribir así. ¡Espero y les haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
